


Royally Flushed

by D_T_Le



Series: Lu$h Life [1]
Category: Dance Central (Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Mutual Pining Implied, Pining, Shorts, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, occasional other character appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_T_Le/pseuds/D_T_Le
Summary: A short story collection about the confusing and complicated relationship of Angel and Aubrey.





	1. Nice (Guy) Style

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is a one shot unless stated otherwise. These stories are not necessarily in chronological order or even related plot-wise.
> 
> Chapter 1 summary: The only thing Aubrey hated more than playboys were "nice guys". Angel could use an update to his look anyway. (Takes place between DC2 and DC3)

It was the end of another rehearsal; Angel and Aubrey were wrapping up practice for the week. They had kept it casual so neither of them bothered to wear their crew outfits that day. Angel was adjusting his fedora in a nearby mirror when he caught Aubrey glancing his way. She had been sneaking looks in his direction for the past few days, seeming deep in thought as she did so. He knew better than to get his hopes up, but he couldn't help but be curious. Trying his luck, Angel attempted to see what was on her mind.

"Something bothering you querida?" She turned away, as if she wanted to avoid being caught staring.  
"No, it's nothing." Angel wanted to believe her, but he knew he wasn't imagining those furtive glances.  
"Aubrey, if there's anything I can do for you, just say so." She let out a short sigh and shrugged to herself.  
"I was just thinking... have you ever thought of getting rid of that fedora?"  
"...what?" That was one of the last things he was expecting; he didn't know how to respond.  
"Angel, no offense but I think it's really giving you that 'nice guy' vibe. Maybe it's time for a change." Saying "no offense" didn't really stop him from being just a bit offended.  
"Well that's not really my fault is it? Or do you think I'm one of those fake 'nice guys'?"  
"I didn't say that. Look, it's just a hat. Let's not make a big deal out of it."  
"The girls say it looks good on me." It was almost embarrassing for him to seem so insecure over a fedora, but he couldn't bring himself to just let it go. Aubrey simply let out a short sigh.  
"It's always about the other girls isn't it?" she said with a hint of spite in her voice. Him and his big mouth.  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"Mm-hmm. Like I said, it's not a big deal." Deep down, he knew Aubrey was playing him, and it aggravated him. Still, that was nothing compared to his desire to make her happy. Angel supposed there was some truth in saying that love makes you crazy.  
"Look, I can stop wearing it if you want me to okay?" In a swift movement, he plucked his fedora from his head and gave a playful bow, as a true gentleman would. "Better?" he asked as he shot her one of his award-winning smiles. Aubrey smirked and quickly ran her hand through his hair.  
"Yes, actually. I think you really look better like this."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah. Maybe you should try going hatless more often." Aubrey seemed pretty satisfied with herself. He knew he was going to get more jabs about "being whipped", but little things like this were nothing if it meant seeing her smile.  
"Whatever you say Aubrey."


	2. Under My Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Some people walk in the rain, others just get wet." - Roger Miller

Another day, another rehearsal finished. The sky was colored a cold, gloomy gray as the rain fell steadily. Aubrey stared out at the scenery from the yacht and let out a sigh. Practice was done for the day, but try as she might, she couldn't find her umbrella anywhere.  
"I must have left it at that coffee shop… of all the days," she mumbled to herself. Luckily her condo wasn't that far away, but she couldn't help being a bit apprehensive about walking all the way there without some kind of cover. Her raincoat didn't have a hood; she didn't want to risk mussing up her hair. Although in this situation, she managed to regret having such an astute fashion sense. Her thoughts were interrupted as she sensed someone coming up to her.  
"You want me to walk you home Aubrey?" Angel asked while nonchalantly holding his umbrella over her head. It was one of those portable umbrellas that was barely big enough for one person.  
"You think that's enough for both of us?" Aubrey asked with just a hint of skepticism.  
"Don't worry about it," he replied with a smile, still waiting for her answer. She was considering taking a cab or the bus, but she was never fond of public transportation. And of course she had given her chauffeur the day off today. She didn't really have a choice in the matter; she knew Angel would insist on accompanying her rather than let her walk home alone in the rain. It was kind of sweet really, not that she'd tell him that. Still, what harm was there in letting him walk her home? It was better than any other alternative she could think of.  
"Alright, let's go then." Aubrey exited the yacht, with Angel right behind her.

They had been walking for about five minutes, only the occasional bit of small talk interrupting the sound of rainfall. Angel had been really diligent about making sure not a single drop fell on her. It wasn't until Aubrey finally glanced back in his direction that she realized how he managed such a feat.  
Angel had been only holding the umbrella over her head, letting himself get soaked in the process. It was obvious this was the case, since his normally carefully styled locks were in disarray, his bangs clinging to his forehead from the rain. He didn't even seem to care about his situation. Despite what people said about her, Aubrey wasn't heartless enough to let this go on, even if Angel's wet hair did somewhat add to his handsomeness (not that she'll ever say that out loud).  
"I can walk the rest of the way by myself thanks," Aubrey stated matter-of-factly.  
"You sure? We're almost there. I don't mind walking with you to your place."  
"Angel, you're getting soaked." He ran a hand through his hair as if he had just noticed his condition.  
"I'm fine, really." Aubrey rolled her eyes at his stubbornness. She was starting to feel sorry for him, even though he was doing this for her sake.  
"Where's your hat? You can at least put it on." She was referring to Angel's fedora that she had seen him wearing earlier that day.  
"I didn't want it to get wet," he responds half jokingly. Aubrey resisted the urge to smack him upside the head. She took hold of the umbrella handle, trying to make it so that they could both be covered.  
"You could walk closer to me you know." As she said that she could see a hint of a smirk form on Angel's face, and she knew exactly what he was thinking. "Look, I just don't want you to catch a cold or anything. I can't have you missing crew rehearsals because of something stupid like this," she said while avoiding eye contact with him, hoping he didn't see her blush in embarrassment.  
"If you say so Aubrey," he said with a shrug. They continued their walk together, barely fitting under Angel's umbrella. Aubrey found their closeness awkward, but not entirely unwelcome. Normally she got annoyed with Angel and his playboy antics, but she had grown to appreciate moments like this. No stupid pickup lines, no hitting on her every other minute, just the two of them actually getting along peacefully.  
They eventually reached her condo after what seemed to be the longest five minutes of Aubrey's life. Something about sharing an umbrella with Angel struck Aubrey as terribly cliché. It was like something out of those cutesy romance movies, which was one of the last things Aubrey wanted to think about around Angel. She immediately tried to dismiss the thought from her mind.  
"Thanks for walking me back," she said apathetically, as if she were only saying it out of obligation.  
"No problem. I'll see you next week." As he turned to leave, Aubrey took hold of his jacket sleeve before she realized what she was doing.  
"Wait—" He turned to look at her while she tried to compose herself. She couldn't believe she was doing this. "…You could come inside and dry off first. It looks like the rain might finally let up soon." Predictably, Angel took her up on her offer with barely any hesitation. He took a seat on the couch as she went to the bathroom to find a towel for him.  
"You know, if you wanted me to stay over you could've just asked," Angel remarked. Aubrey simply responded by throwing a towel at his face.


	3. Lecciones en Español

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A review of Angel's favorite nicknames for Aubrey.

_Chica Hermosa_ was how he first described Aubrey when they met for the first time. Not that she would expect anything less. She took pride in her appearance, how she presented herself in public. The attraction was immediate, and the legendary heart-breaker felt himself uncontrollably drawn to her. Meanwhile, she found an immense satisfaction from bending him to her will. Still, he wasn't one for regrets. Spending time with her was all the reward he needed.

_Querida_ became one of his favorite pet names for Aubrey. Though used with affection, Aubrey found it a bit too intimate compared to what they really were. He claimed that it can be platonic, but it reminds her of all the times he would refer to her as "his girl". As she loved to remind him, she belonged to no one. He supposed if no one else could have her, it was alright if he couldn't.

_Princesa_ was a name reserved for when Angel was feeling cheeky. His teasing wasn't just reserved for flirtation. Even Aubrey wasn't perfect, and he'd be there to remind her that she didn't have to be. Not that she didn't come pretty close, but he took comfort in that slight bit of imperfection. At least rather than a goddess he could only love from afar, she could be right within arm's reach, a work of art he could gently caress.

_Mi reina._ My queen. He wasn't sure exactly when he became so protective of her. Old-fashioned as it seemed, he designated himself Aubrey's knight in shining armor. She would probably laugh at the thought. She certainly didn't need protection; she was not as delicate as someone of her standing would be considered. It didn't stop him from being chivalrous to the woman who ruled his heart.

_Mi amor_ would be reserved for when he was alone, for he could hardly admit it even to himself. He always knew the right thing to say when it came to seducing other women, but his words seem to fall apart when it came to describing how he felt about Aubrey. She was only one girl, but she became his whole world. It was bittersweet that she treated him as a friend at best, but looking back, he would never imagine he could get this close. One thing was certain, he would never find someone else like her. The least he could do was take care of this precious treasure he found.

_"Te amo Aubrey."_


	4. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When princess meets playboy, their worlds change in ways they didn't expect. (Pre-Dance Central 1)

Their meeting was solely by chance; they just happened to be in the same place at the same time. Not that such a thing was uncommon, but the significance was still apparent. It was at a popular club in town, "The Ace of Spades", that the two first crossed paths for the first time. Aubrey had heard of the venue through word-of-mouth and, ever the diva, seized the opportunity to show off for an audience. She headed over with a couple of girlfriends and managed to steal the spotlight on the dance floor. At least, until Angel showed up.

He was a regular VIP; all the patrons knew his name. It would've been impossible not to notice him between his flashy cropped trench coat left open to expose his well-sculpted abs and the crowd of screaming girls announcing his arrival. Their glances had met across the room. Aubrey wasn't impressed, he was nothing but a cocky playboy as far as she could tell.

Meanwhile, all Angel could see was a beautiful redhead who had managed to take control of the dance floor. She practically exuded confidence; the attraction was almost instant. He made his way through the crowd towards center stage to get a closer look at her. The way she commanded everyone's attention was a sight to behold. Her every move was equal parts graceful and precise. She never missed a beat, and the crowd was eating it up. As the DJ was about to transition into the next song, Angel decided it was time for him to take the stage. The crowd parted, and the spotlight was now on him.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked in a heavy Spanish accent. As she glanced at him, he managed to notice the slightest hint of a smirk on her face.  
"Do what you want," she said as she turned away. That was a challenge if he ever heard one. Fine, he would surely get her attention once she started showing off his moves. Right on cue, "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull began blaring from the speakers.  
He swiftly began to salsa, moving into a merengue. Between moves he could glance over and see the young woman keeping up with him. There was a sense of pridefulness emanating from her; she would not allow herself to be outdone. He wouldn't have wanted anything less; after girls and poker, there was nothing he loved more than a good challenge.

Though they moved independently, there was something about both of their dances that suggested a natural harmony with each other. However, it soon became clear that Angel was the main attraction as the crowd was cheering his name by the time the song had finished. As he glimpsed over in the young woman's direction, it was plain to see she didn't appreciate being shown up. He wanted to talk to her, but it would be risky at this point. Then again, with risk came rewards. He cautiously approached her and did his best to lay on the charm.

"Mind if I get your name?" he asked as suavely as possible. She paused, possibly debating whether or not to acknowledge him.  
"It's Aubrey. Miss Aubrey if you know what's good for you." Angel didn't let her dismissive tone faze him.  
"The name's Angel. Can I get you a drink, miss Aubrey?" Aubrey leered at him skeptically.  
"Not interested." She certainly wasn't going to make this easy. Still, he wasn't one to give up so easily. What some people would call stubbornness, he merely called tenacity.  
"How about we just chat then? I can grab you a spot in the VIP section." Aubrey seemed to consider the offer. Her expression was less of annoyance and more of intrigue.  
"Only if you tell me where you learned those moves." This was a first, being acknowledged as a dancer rather than just a man. It only served to fuel his interest in her.  
"Certainly. Right this way." He escorted her to a private lounge near the back of the club.  
Their conversation would end up being more about dancing than anything else. Angel may not have curried her favor the way he intended, but a mutual respect had developed between them. They would end up seeing more of each other, mostly due to Angel's persistence in pursuing her. Neither of them could anticipate what would become of this relationship, especially after they get invited to what seems to be an innocuous dance contest at Tan Manor...


	5. Getting Sick of Disco Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if it's for the sake of the saving the dance world, Aubrey still hates the '70s.

"Of all the places he could have sent us to, why here?" Aubrey said as she motioned to the interior of the roller disco.  
"Well you really can't get more '70s than this place," Angel responded while polishing his tinted shades. They lingered in the back of the building, away from the public eye.  
"I don't see why we couldn't learn these moves in our own time. I hate it here." Aubrey pouted while playing with a curl in her feathered hair.  
"Look on the bright side, how many people can say they've traveled through time?" Angel shot Aubrey a smile, though she merely sighed in response.  
"I can see you've been managing to enjoying yourself." Angel could only shrug.  
"What can I say? I didn't expect to be so good at disco." Aubrey rolled her eyes at him.  
"I guess you were born in the wrong decade." Angel laughed to himself.  
"Maybe. Anyway, we'll be out of here before you know it. The least we can do is make the most of it, who knows when we'll ever get a chance like this again." Aubrey couldn't deny that logic, not that it stopped her from sulking. She couldn't help but think about Emilia and Bodie, who only had to go back to the '00s. The fact that she was jealous of _Emilia_ of all people only made her even more miserable.

Meanwhile, Angel walked off somewhere with a promise that he'd be right back. Aubrey waited, wishing Rasa would hurry and send an agent to pick them up already. While she was pondering how the others were doing in their respective decades, she heard an all-too-familiar tune play from the speakers. By the time she had identified it as "Funkytown", Angel had returned at the exact same moment.

"Care to dance Aubrey?" he asked, offering his hand. "Funkytown" was one of Aubrey's "guilty pleasure" songs, and she got the feeling that the fact it was playing right now wasn't just a coincidence. Giving in, she took his hand and joined him on the dance floor, smiling mostly to herself. She supposed she should thank him for cheering her up, but it could wait. Right now she just wanted to focus on the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you say anything, I know Funkytown didn't get popular until 1980, BUT it was recorded in 1979. Theoretically, Angel and Aubrey could have been transported to around then since disco didn't completely die out until 1981.


	6. Selfies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emilia is starting to regret joining Instagram.

She wasn't expecting much when she made an account. Emilia just thought it would be cool to share some pics of the shore, or anything cool she saw on her daily jog. There was always a good view from Riptide beach. Of course, since she was friends (sort of) with Aubrey and Angel, she felt obligated to follow them too. Little did she know that would be her first mistake.

Almost everything they posted were selfies. Now, posting once in a while was tolerable and perfectly understandable. But no, these two managed to take selfies EVERY. SINGLE. DAY. Emilia found it equally annoying and embarrassing. Angel loved to show off those six-pack abs he was so proud of, while Aubrey seemed to have photos of her wearing every piece in her wardrobe. _"Okay, we get it, you both think you're hot,"_ she almost wanted to say. They were so made for each other it was hard to believe they didn't just start dating already.

There wasn't really anything she could do about the hundreds of selfies filling up her feed. She could probably unfollow Angel and not have him notice for a while, but Aubrey would probably throw a hissy fit over nothing. Little Miss Priss could not believe anyone would have the gall to unfollow her and miss out on her fabulousness, or so Emilia imagined. Still, it wasn't worth the trouble. She simply skimmed over the numerous photos from friends until she came upon one from their dance battle a few days ago. She and Bodie were in the shot, obviously taken when she wasn't looking, since she didn't remember this photo. The caption read: Looks like Riptide just got swept #LushCrew

Oh, it was on now. There was no way that prissy princess was going to get away with that. They may have lost that time, but Emilia could easily get them back. They were due for a rematch that weekend anyway. She was tempted to post a selfie of her own, complete with a big middle finger front and center. Instead, she settled on using an unflattering photo of Aubrey she managed to take behind her back some time ago. Serves her right for showing off all the time. Caption: Lush Crew won't be looking so hot this weekend #MoreLikeCrushedCrew

Emilia posted it with quite a bit of self-satisfaction. She didn't even have to put a mention; Aubrey had an instinct for finding out anything related to her. The weekend couldn't come soon enough.


	7. Boys' Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bodie was always a good listener, especially when it came to Angel's girl problems. (Companion story to "Selfies")

Sometimes their dance battles were a chance to hang out and blow off some steam doing what they did best. Other times, it was just an extension of Aubrey and Emilia's catfights. Either way, Angel and Bodie opted to just sit out and watch whenever the girls got heated up. They had long since known that it would be too dangerous to interfere. Apparently this time they were arguing over a post on Instagram, or something like that. As long as those two had known each other, there was always one thing or another that set them off into fights like this.

Bodie was grateful he wasn't treated with disdain by association. Then again, you'd be hard-pressed to find someone who could admit to disliking Bodie. His relationship with Lush Crew certainly fared better than Emilia's at any rate. Still, Emilia and Aubrey do this so often he and Angel had taken up making wagers on the victor (behind the girls' back of course, they would not be pleased to know their "business" had become a source of amusement). The usual bet was either a small amount of cash or treating a round of drinks at the club.

It was Angel's turn to treat. It was somewhat expected, since Emilia seemed really determined to make up for Riptide's previous loss. The score always ended up even when it came down to it. They headed down to the club that night, ready to wind down from the day's events. Angel in particular, since he got an earful from Aubrey even though she was the one doing all the work. He always managed to be a convenient target for her to take out her frustration on, Angel being one of the few to ever remain in her extended company.  
Times like these were pretty much their "guys' night out". It was a moment to have time to themselves and catch up on the latest happenings. Still, one way or another the conversations always end up revolving around Aubrey thanks to Angel. Bodie knew when Angel was thinking about her: drink in hand, he'd stare off into space with a stern expression when he'd usually face the world with confidence and swagger. The dapper playboy who always kept his cool even when things didn't go his way somehow fell apart when it came to the queen of Lush Crew.

Bodie was never one to say an unkind word about anybody, but even he was concerned that the "relationship" between Angel and Aubrey was getting a bit out of hand. Of course Aubrey had the right to have control over her personal life, but she was infamous for being a perfectionist with nearly impossibly high standards. Angel may be a flirt, but beneath that cocky exterior was a heart of gold. Bodie couldn't help but be sympathetic. Not that _papi chulo_ would want any pity, but Bodie wanted to support him somehow.

"What am I doing wrong, Bodie?" Angel asked suddenly. Bodie was caught slightly off-guard by the question.  
"I wouldn't say you're doing anything wrong necessarily, but don't you think you should just give up on her?"  
"Me, give up? That's not how I roll. You know that." Angel did love a good challenge, though describing Aubrey that way was quite the understatement.  
"Well, how long are you going to keep this up? She could just say 'no' no matter what you do."  
"I know but... I can't seem to keep myself away you know? This is going to sound crazy, but I'd rather be with Aubrey than anyone else."  
"Even with the hundreds of girls always chasing after you?"  
"More like _thousands_. And yeah, even then." Angel took another sip from his drink, leaving Bodie to consider ending the night early.  
"So what exactly do you like about her anyway?" Angel paused, supposedly to gather his thoughts on the subject.  
"You may not believe me, but she's more than a pretty rich girl. She's so talented and assertive..."  
"And therefore thinks she's better than everyone and bosses you around all the time." Bodie obviously meant it as a joke, though it didn't stop Angel from getting riled up.  
"Okay, I know it looks bad; it kind of threw me off too when we first met. But she's not like that all the time." As he spoke he had finished his glass and asked the bartender for another. Bodie decided to start keeping track in case things got out of hand. "Anyway, Aubrey's actually a sweet girl. Sure she talks about herself a lot and flaunts her money around a bit, but she's a lot nicer than she used to be you know?"  
"Yeah, I know." Aubrey had certainly eased up on the haughtiness since the crews had formed. She still bragged about Lush Crew's apparent superiority of course, but she wasn't nasty about it. Bodie let Angel ramble on for a while, giving his friend a chance to vent. It was almost amazing how long Angel could talk about Aubrey, and so affectionately.  
"...and I know I look kind of _estupido_ when she makes me dance to 'Venus' with her, but it makes her happy. _Dios mio, su sonrisa es tan linda~._ " Bodie had to refrain from laughing. By the time Angel started excessively slipping into Spanish, it was obvious he was reaching his limit.  
"Love's rough isn't it?"  
"Love, huh?" Angel responded, as if he hadn't even considered it. "Yeah, I suppose it is. I haven't been with another girl since I became her dance partner. And why would I? _Aubrey es la perfeccion..._ She wouldn't believe me if I told her though." Angel simply sighed and sloshed the ice around in his glass. Bodie shrugged in response.  
"Do you really want to be with her that badly?" Angel nodded and smiled to himself.  
"She drives me crazy sometimes, but I still love being with her. Not just as part of the crew, but like, having her in my life. Heh, I look like a fool don't I?"  
"Nah, I think that maybe Aubrey just doesn't realize what's she missing."  
"Thanks man."  
"Come on, I think it's time to go." Angel agreed and took care of the bill as promised. They left the club and after Bodie made sure Angel could make it back on his own, prepared to part ways.  
"I'll see you later Bodie."  
"See ya, and good luck with Aubrey."  
" _Gracias_ , but _papi chulo_ doesn't need luck. I'm not giving up any time soon." He then turned and with a wave left in the direction of his apartment. Bodie stood there for a while, lost in his thoughts. He knew Lush Crew would probably go back to their roller-coaster of a relationship as soon as the next day, but knowing Angel was in a better mood since the night began was enough for him. Content with the sentiment, Bodie made his way home.


	8. Coincidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories of someone once forgotten.

It was a long time ago, when she was just a child. She would often play at a nearby park after her tutoring sessions and extracurriculars. Sure there were plenty of things she could do at home, but with her father always out of the house and her mother busying herself by socializing with her friends, the mansion was empty aside from their hired staff. At least outside she could find someone her age to talk to, under the supervision of her nanny.

Even then, there was hardly any more freedom outside. Her nanny often called out to her, saying things like "Miss Aubrey, be careful!" or "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself!". It was her job to watch over her, but it didn't stop Aubrey from finding it a bit annoying to be hovered over. She usually ended up playing on the swing set, or admiring the flowers in a small open field of grass.

She remembered a certain boy who would often come to see her, as if he could sense her hidden loneliness. Somehow, she couldn't recall much about him, only that he was likely a year or two older than her and had short, dark brown hair. They talked a lot, about anything that would come to the minds of children trying to make conversation. There was something about his voice that she found comforting; it made her forget about all the troubles of home. Sometimes he'd push her on the swings or help pick flowers for her.  
One of her last memories of him was when he one day handed her a white rose.

"I got this for you. I even cut off the thorns so they wouldn't hurt you." She gently took it from his hand, which she noticed had at least a couple of bandages wrapped around his fingers.  
"Thank you. Is your hand okay?" He pulled his hand back, as if he didn't mean for her to see it.  
"Yeah, fine. It doesn't hurt at all, really." He ran his other hand through his hair and smiled, with a hint of embarrassment. She pulled him in for a quick hug out of gratitude, which he returned. They would eventually say their goodbyes, not knowing that these chance meetings would not last.

Her parents had found more ways to keep her busy, making her visits to the park few and far between. By the time she was allowed to go again, the boy also stopped coming. It was disappointing to say the least, but she eventually grew up and moved on. There was no point in dwelling on the past, especially considering she couldn't even remember his name.  
However, all of those memories managed to come flooding back one morning when Angel showed up to rehearsal with a single red rose in hand. It was freshly picked, with the thorns cut off. As she took it, her hand brushed against Angel's bandaged finger. Coincidences happen all the time, she told herself. Still, she wasn't sure if this was what she wanted it to be.


	9. Hidden Depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only after you truly know a person do they become whole in your mind.

Lush Crew was all about keeping up appearances. People came from all over to be starstruck by this high-class couple after all. If they didn't come for Angel and his flirtatious teasing, they wanted a glimpse at Aubrey's flawless figure. Their natural chemistry was almost contagious, and it always drove the crowd wild with excitement. Of course, it was all just for show, and when the party was over this illusion of perfection would be broken. However, they were the only ones who would know that the fans only saw what Lush Crew wanted them to see.

When she had first seen him across the room, she saw nothing but a cocky playboy. She didn't know it then, but there was more to him than his fancy clothes and roguish charm. The way he could go from being a seductive flirt to a romantic gentleman in the blink of an eye, it was hard to believe it was even the same person. This was a guy who could party all night on Saturday and take his grandmother to Mass the Sunday after. The man who made all the ladies (and some of the guys) swoon with the flash of a smile also adored romantic musicals and 70s disco. In short, he was exactly what she thought he was and more, but he certainly made her life a bit more interesting.

He saw her on that stage, and thought he had found a goddess. The truth of the matter however, was that she was much more down-to-earth. That air of pridefulness that always managed to surround her was easily compromised, usually by one of Emilia's pranks or a less than pleasant interaction with the Glitterati twins. She acted like she was above indulging herself in "pointless" amusements, but she was prone to rewatching her favorite chick flicks whenever she has some downtime. Her perfectionist ways make her come off as cold to others, but beneath that lied a passionate heart. She was truly a performer; not only for others, but for herself as well. In the end, she was not perfect, but he certainly never wanted her to change.

They knew what really lied beneath the other's facade. Those little things hardly anyone else saw. One could say it was their little secret, these small indulgences they kept to themselves. Still, Lush Crew had a reputation to uphold. So long as the spotlight shone on them, the show would go on, but once the curtain fell, all bets were off.


	10. Contact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He craved contact, whether it was from her skin or something a bit more meaningful.

The first time he held her hand was during an impromptu duet at the club. Though she was caught off-guard, the natural chemistry they had when they danced quickly made up for it. It was spontaneous, just like the way he lived his life. He was caught up in the moment, and Aubrey managed to find herself swept in. She couldn't really bring herself to be too angry, better it was Angel than some dirty sleazeball.  
"If we're going to be showing off, it'll be on my terms. Got that?" Aubrey stated it more as an order than a question.  
"Yes ma'am," he replied, more amused than anything. The warmth of her hand still lingered on his, and it was enough to get him addicted to her touch.

When she asked him to be the second half of Lush Crew, he jumped at the chance. Mentally, anyway. He played it cool and acted like he was doing her a favor, since he knew Aubrey didn't want to make it obvious that she wanted him around. In reality, neither of them were fooling anybody. It was all a part of this game neither of them fully realized they were playing. She lured him close, but not too close. He tested the boundaries, but made sure he never strayed too far. Most nights the brush of her skin was just enough for him, though he always craved something more.

Sure enough, as time passed, their relationship (if he dared to call it that) had progressed. A bit of teasing, some playful banter, the two of them had surely gotten closer. It became less about physical distance and more about the emotional connection. With every smile, every laugh, her happiness became his as well. Not that those chance moments of contact were any less sweet, but he found enough satisfaction in this closeness they now shared. And just maybe, this was the warmth he was searching for all along.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's why in DC3 he doesn't wear a hat. Or not, who knows? I'll also consider prompt suggestions. Thanks for reading!


End file.
